Sorority Life
by RosalieAnneliese
Summary: Another story of Alex's first spanking. In this story, Olivia and Alex are in college and Olivia becomes Alex's 'Big Sister' in a sorority. (A/N: I was never in a sorority and only know a little bit about how it works, so please keep in mind that this is meant to be enjoyed as a work of FICTION and please forgive my ignorance of Greek life)
1. Chapter 1

Alex stared in awe at the seemingly endless row of sorority mansions, all brightly decorated to celebrate the beginning of a new year, trying to decipher which one would be her home for the next four years, but in her apprehension they all seemed to look alike. She found herself feeling grateful that her sorority had matched her up with a Big Sister who would help guide her through college life. Alex glanced down at her watch nervously, knowing that she had just five minutes or she would be counted as late, and she had been told that tardiness was frowned upon.

"Hey, kid, are you lost?"

Alex spun around to see an African American girl straddling a bicycle and chewing gum. She was well-dressed and had a condescending air about her.

"Um, yeah, I'm looking for the Phi Delta Gamma sorority house."

"You pledged Phi Delta Gamma? Damn, you better be the golden girl if you don't want to get your ass beat off in that place, and I'm not talking about Sophia! I myself am a member of Beta Epsilon Kappa, and we don't associate with _your_ kind, so bye!" the girl flipped her hair and rode off without another word.

"Great." Alex rolled her eyes and returned to her task, looking down at the piece of paper she held in her hand and back up at the row of houses. It took another twenty minutes for Alex to find where she was supposed to be. She raced up the front steps and through the front door, nearly plowing into a blonde girl carrying a notebook.

"Whoa! Where's the fire?!" The blonde girl laughed.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I'm Alexandra Cabot, but everyone calls me Alex. Well, except my grandmother. She's always called me Alexandra and she's really old so I've pretty much given up trying to get her to call me Alex. I know I'm late, but there are _so_ many houses on this block, and then I ran into this really rude girl and all the houses look alike and…" Alex babbled nervously.

"Oh, right, Alex! We were starting to think maybe you weren't coming. I'm Amanda Rollins. Welcome to Phi Delta Gamma sorority house. I'm the 'house mom' here, for lack of a better term, and I'm the one who pairs all the incoming freshman with their Big Sisters. In your case, I've matched you up with… Olivia Benson. She's a sophomore this year and I know you two will hit it off great. I think she's in the kitchen at the moment, but before you meet her, I'll need you to come with me. I believe you were warned along with everyone else that tardiness is unacceptable and cannot be tolerated."

"Relax, Amanda, I'm here. She's _my_ Little Sister; I'll take care of it."

Alex's jaw nearly hit the floor. There, coming into the foyer from what Alex assumed was the kitchen, was a drop-dead gorgeous brunette with striking brown eyes and a curvy but fit figure. Amanda recognized the look in Olivia's eye and just held her hands up in surrender; everyone knew not to mess with Olivia when she was claiming something as hers, and apparently Alex was now on that list.

"Whatever. I'll leave you in Liv's hands, then. I've got a million things to do before our first meeting tomorrow, so, again, welcome to Phi Delta Gamma. And Liv, welcome back." with that, Amanda was out the door.

"Amanda's a little uptight at the beginning of the year, but she's actually really nice. Anyway, as she said, I'm Olivia, or you can call me Liv. Let's go upstairs and I'll show you your room. Actually, it's kind of a good thing you were late because I needed a little extra time to finish decorating. Over there is the kitchen and dining room; feel free to raid the fridge any time. That's the living room; the TV is ginormous and we subscribe to Netflix if you're ever in a movie mood. Down that hall, we have our own gym if you're into fitness like me. The pool and tennis court are out back; you can check those out later if you want to. And this… is your room!" Olivia threw open the door with a flourish.

Olivia opened a door to reveal a spacious room filled with balloons, hand-made crafts, bows on the bedposts, flower petals on the bed, and a box of cupcakes sitting on the desk.

"Whoa! You did all this for me? But we just met, how'd you know you'd even like me?" Alex was genuinely touched.

"Call it a hunch. When I joined last year, I was scared to death. I was away from home for the first time and I didn't know anybody except my best friend Elliot Stabler, but obviously he couldn't pledge with me since he's a guy. My Big Sister surprised me by decorating my room and showering me with all of my favorite treats, although to this day I have no idea how on Earth she found out that skittles is my favorite candy. She made me feel special and a little less lonely. Now it's my turn to do the same for someone else, and that someone is you. A little birdie told me that you like cupcakes and that your favorite color is purple, hence the cupcakes and the purple balloons."

"Is your Big Sister still a member?"

"Yep. Her name is Kim and she's a junior this year. She had to run down to the campus library so she's not around at the moment, but you'll meet her later. Actually, she's looking to be a lawyer just like you. I myself, along with Elliot and Amanda, am working toward becoming a detective. I'll be working downtown at the 16th precinct when I graduate. So that's something that you and I have in common; we're both headed for careers in law enforcement."

"My grandmother was a lawyer, and so was her father and her grandfather, so I guess you could say it's in my blood. What made you want to be a detective?"

"Long story short, my mother was raped and got pregnant with me. I want to do my part to make sure the bastards who victimize other people see justice."

"Oh. I'm sorry. How did she handle it?"

"Not well," Olivia sighed, "when I was seventeen, I almost got married just to get away from her. Obviously, I didn't, but when the option of college presented itself, I came running."

"So, what's it like around here? Seems like a great place to live." Alex changed the subject since talking about her mother seemed to be making Olivia sad.

"It is. I like this sorority's core values; giving back to the community and being the best version of yourself you can be. There are other sororities on campus, like Beta Epsilon Kappa, who just want to party all the time. I like a good party every now and then just as much as the next person, but that's not what life is all about."

"I ran into one of the members of Beta Epsilon Kappa on my way here. She was an African American girl, about my height. She was quite rude, actually." Alex wrinkled her nose, and Olivia thought it was the most adorable thing she'd ever seen.

"Sounds like you ran into Francesca. She was kicked out last year because she kept getting in trouble for breaking the rules here. Last I heard, she was pledging Beta Epsilon Kappa. I guess she got in. Speaking of rules, I'm supposed to give you a run-down of the House Rules. Lets go to my room so I can show you where I'm at if you need me and then we'll have a talk."

"Well, I guess I already figured out that one of the rules is 'don't be tardy'. What was Amanda going to do to me? I mean, it's only the first day!" Alex got up from where she had been sitting on her bed and followed Olivia.

Olivia's room was decorated in soft shades of yellow and lavender. There was a scented candle on her desk, pictures covered the walls as well as her desk, and the sorority's greek letters were proudly displayed on the wall.

"Hey, Liv, have you seen Vivian?" a red-haired girl popped her head into Olivia's room.

"Uh… last I saw her, she was in the kitchen with me." Olivia shrugged.

"Thanks." the girl headed off toward the stairs.

"So have you gotten a copy of the Sorority Handbook yet?" Olivia asked Alex.

"No, not yet."

"That's odd, you should have been given one on the first day of Rush Week. Here's mine," Olivia picked up a book from her desk, "but I'm gonna need it back after you get your own copy."

"Thanks. I'll start reading it tonight."

"The first thing you need to know is that we don't expect perfection, because perfection doesn't exist. We are all human beings and we are going to screw up from time to time. What matters is taking responsibility for our actions. We do expect your best effort in everything you do, hence our saying be the best version of yourself you can be. You're expected to keep at least a B+ grade average, but I hear that you were a straight-A student in high school, so I'm not worried about your ability to keep up with your classes. If you find yourself needing extra help, the university has a very good tutoring program and can hook you up with a tutor, should you need one. You'll also be held accountable for your behavior, since what you do reflects on the rest of the sorority. Coming home drunk, having a guy in your bed, or a girl in your bed, or any such type of behavior is strictly forbidden. Curfew is 10:00 pm on weekdays and 12:00 am on weekends unless you have specific permission from your Big Sister; in your case, me. If you have your own car, obviously things like drunk driving are also forbidden. As you heard from Amanda, we expect you to be punctual. We meet as a sorority once a week to discuss different community service projects we participate in, and we don't hold off those meetings for anyone. We are all busy people and have other things to do than wait around for girls who can't be bothered to show up on time. You're expected to attend your classes and be on time to them, and if you're not you better have a good excuse. Clear so far?"

"Yeah, I understand."

"Good. Now comes the difficult part of the conversation. We need to discuss what happens when you break the rules. As I said, we don't expect perfection. If you miss a class or a sorority meeting because you're sick in bed, that's not a big deal and it won't count against you. However, if you miss a class or a sorority meeting because you're off getting smashed and screwing your boyfriend or your girlfriend, that's where I step in, and around here, the punishment for breaking the rules is a spanking on your bare bottom."

"I've never been spanked before in my life, not even when I was a kid!" Alex blurted in shock.

"Then be grateful that I saved your butt from Amanda's paddle this afternoon. I'll have to give you a spanking for being late today before we are done here, but I hope it will be a good, long time before I have to take the paddle to you. Generally, in this sorority, at least, the Big Sisters take responsibility for disciplining their Little Sisters, except in cases where the Little Sister breaks the same rule repeatedly or shows a general disregard for the rules, in which case Amanda will step in and handle it, usually with a paddle, belt, or cane, or asking the girl to leave the sorority, like Francesca."

"But I didn't mean to be late!" Alex pleaded in a fearful tone.

"I know you didn't mean to, which is why you are only getting spanked with my hand, to remind you that first impressions are important and tardiness does not make a good first impression. When you graduate and go to interview for a job, they will not be inclined to hire you if you are consistently late."

Alex suddenly felt like crying, although she wasn't quite sure why. Perhaps it was all the stress of being out in the world on her own for the first time in her life finally catching up with her, and the idea that Olivia was here to take care of her was a comforting thought. She also found herself relieved that she would be getting a spanking right off the bat, so that she would know what to expect next time, and hopefully avoid a 'next time'.

"What should I do?" Alex asked, her voice clogged with emotion.

"Don't be scared, sweetheart. I won't hurt you. I just need you to get up and come stand right here." Olivia sat on the edge of her bed and pointed to her right side.

Alex instantly relaxed hearing Olivia call her 'sweetheart'. She was afraid of being spanked, but Olivia was being so gentle and kind with her that it compelled Alex to obey her despite the fear she felt. The eighteen-year-old aspiring lawyer stood up and walked to the spot that Olivia indicated.

"Good girl. Now, I'm sorry, but this spanking is going to be on your bare bottom. Do you want to take down your pants yourself, or do you need me to do it for you?"

"I… I… I can't…." tears filled Alex's eyes.

"That's okay, honey. You don't have to." Olivia took Alex gently by the waist and pulled down the younger girl's jeans to her knees, followed by her white cotton panties. Then she took Alex by the hand and guided her across her lap into the proper position. She felt Alex shiver with emotion and tenderly stroked her long blonde hair to soothe her.

"I don't like doing this to you, sweetie. This is just one of the many lessons you have to learn while you're in college. Do you remember why you are getting a spanking?"

"B-Because I h-have to l-l-learn to b-be on t-time. To m-make a g-good imp-impression f-for w-work and s-stuff." Alex's voice trembled.

"Good girl. I know you're scared, sweetheart, but I promise you're okay. Are you ready?"

"Yes." Alex squeezed her eyes shut. She wasn't sure what she was expecting, but she was definitely expecting something extremely painful.

Olivia was very strong for a nineteen-year-old, but she tempered her strength and the very first swat that landed on Alex's bottom for the first time in her life was only moderately stinging. Alex was not giving her an attitude and had not tried to argue her way out of her spanking like some of the other girls did when they had to be spanked for the first time, so Olivia was moved to mercy, seeing how afraid Alex was. Alex was crying after only fifty swats with Olivia's hand, her bottom glowing pink and warm to the touch, but her crying was the only sound of protest that she made.

"That's a good girl," Olivia praised even as she spanked, "I know it hurts, baby girl, but I'm so proud of you. It's so much easier when you don't fight it and just get it over with."

"I'm s-s-sorry." Alex sobbed out.

"I know you are, and you are forgiven. This is just a little sting on your bare bottom to help you remember and hopefully not need another spanking for a very long time, because I won't be so lenient with you next time."

Alex's tears of pain suddenly turned to tears of joy. As a child, Alex's parents had never laid a hand on her, but they held grudges that sometimes lasted for weeks, leaving their youngest daughter never knowing whether or not she was forgiven after she got into mischief. Alex suddenly felt Olivia gently hauling her upright. Olivia wasn't sure how Alex would react to being cuddled, but she would be less than human if she just took Alex back to her room and left her alone to cry herself out, so she did what instinctively felt natural and cuddled the crying Alex close to her heart. She smiled when Alex responded by throwing her arms around Olivia and just sobbing into her chest.

"There, there. It's all over, sweetheart. You're a good girl." Olivia cooed in Alex's ear.

As Olivia cuddled and rocked Alex, both girls sat there knowing that something special was happening between them, and their friendship would one day grow into one of the strongest marriages a lifetime would ever see.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I had intended for this story to only be a one-shot, but I've had so many requests for it to continue, so your wish is my command! Let's continue this adventure and see what college life has in store for our two favorite girls!**

So far, freshman year was going well for Alex. She was making lots of friends, she was maintaining her grades, she was being a productive member of her sorority, and she was well on her way to following in her grandmother's footsteps and becoming one of the finest lawyers in New York City. On top of everything else, Olivia and Alex were growing closer. They still had to obey the sorority's rules about sorority members sleeping together, but in every other aspect they were officially an item. Olivia was still Alex's Big Sister and was still responsible for Alex's behavior and guiding Alex through college life, but the brunette detective-in-training was pleasantly surprised to find Alex a very manageable eighteen-year-old, and thus far Olivia hadn't had to discipline Alex for the same offense twice. Some people she knew came to college and completely lost control after suddenly finding themselves with the freedom to make their own choices away from the watchful eyes of their parents, but Alex didn't appear to be one of those people; Alex liked a good party just as much as any eighteen-year-old would, but she tended to reserve her party-going specifically for sorority functions, only attended non-sorority parties with Olivia's permission, and as far as Olivia was aware Alex had never had a drink underage. Alex had only found herself over Olivia's knee twice since that first day; once for not managing her time very well and turning in a paper late, and once for giving Olivia lip. It was not specifically a sorority rule that you couldn't sass your Big Sister, but Olivia hadn't appreciated it and decided that Alex could benefit from a sound spanking on her bare bottom, just to remind her to keep her sassy tongue in check. Olivia was still accountable to her own Big Sister as well, but so far this year had only found herself with a red bottom once for losing track of time and being late for a sorority meeting.

Mid-terms were fast approaching, and all the girls in the house were stressed and studying like crazy. Alex walked into the house, up the stairs, down the hall, and opened Olivia's bedroom door, throwing her backpack noisily onto the floor and flopping down onto the bed with a groan. Olivia nearly jumped out of her skin at the unexpected intrusion.

"Rough day, sweetheart?" Olivia guessed sympathetically.

"I _hate_ Liz Donnelly!" Alex whined.

"Eh, she's crazy as all get out, but she's a damn fine attorney. You're lucky to be in her class, you'll learn a lot. What did she do to you?"

"She basically handed my ass to me during the mock trial today, and I think she actually _enjoyed_ doing it! I mean, the guy was _clearly_ guilty as sin! It's not _my_ fault the law hasn't caught up with the times!" Again, the same whiny tone.

Olivia was sympathetic, but kindly reminded Alex that in order to be an effective lawyer someday, she needed to stick to what the law actually _said_ , not what she _wished_ the law said.

"When you graduate, you can go in front of the Supreme Court and argue to your heart's content about which laws need to catch up with the times and change the world, babe. I have no doubt that you'll be that good." Olivia encouraged.

"And on top of that, I have _so_ much studying to do that I don't _want_ to do and I don't even know where to start!" Alex whined again.

"All right, that's enough whining out of you," Olivia scolded kindly, "I'll help. Which mid-terms do you have on Monday?"

"I have three; Liz Donnelly's class, Lena Petrovsky's class, and Bayard Ellis' class."

"All right, get out those three books and lets pick one to start with. And, hey, I think you owe my poor carpet an apology for throwing your backpack down on it so hard!"

Alex laughed, cheered up for the moment.

Alex passed Monday's midterms with flying colors, receiving high praise from her Big Sister/girlfriend. Tuesday's midterms, however, did not go as well. Because Alex had aced her Monday exams, she decided that she didn't need to study as hard as she should have for her two exams on Tuesday. She lucked out and scraped by with a B+ on one, but she only received a D on the other, and she knew full well that the grade was bad news for her bottom. Knowing that Olivia was at home waiting to hear how her exams had gone, Alex took her time walking back to the sorority house, and when she got there, she went to the kitchen and made herself a sandwich, eating it as slowly as possible to avoid going upstairs.

Olivia instantly knew that Alex did not come bearing good news as the pretty blonde walked into her room wearing a hang-dog expression.

"Are you okay, babe? How was your day?" Olivia asked kindly.

"Well, um, y'know I had those two exams today?"

"Yeah, I remember. Did it go okay?"

"Uh, yes and no. I got a B+ on this one." Alex handed over her exam for Olivia to look at.

"Good job, sweetheart. That's a really hard course, too. And the other one?" Olivia asked.

"I… I kind of… got a D on it." Alex handed over the piece of paper.

"Oh, honey." Olivia sighed, flipping through the exam to see where Alex had gone wrong. Many of the questions were answered incorrectly, and others weren't even answered at all. Alex was lucky she hadn't failed the exam entirely.

"I'm sorry. I just… yesterday went so well… and I just thought…"

"You just thought that you could get cocky and slide by without studying. The same thing happened to me last year. My first couple of exams went really well, and I thought I could breeze through the rest of them without studying as hard."

"You did the same thing I did?" Alex asked in shock.

"Yep. I'm not perfect, sweetie, my study habits are just better this year than they were last year. I'll be supervising your studying for a while. If you need to go study in the library after classes, come find me first and I will go with you."

"Okay. Is that all?" Alex asked hopefully.

"Nice try, little girl," Olivia smiled sympathetically, "You know you need to maintain a B+ grade average, and getting a D on a test is unacceptable. Beyond that, you have to learn not to get cocky. Studying for these tests may have seemed unnecessary, but based on this grade, it was clearly very necessary. Confidence is a great thing, but nobody likes a cocky lawyer and nobody will want to hire you if you have an arrogant attitude. You will not win all of your future court cases. You will win some and you will lose some. Cocky people suffer greatly when they realize that things don't always go their way, so it's better to learn that lesson now. Bring me the hairbrush, please."

Tears filled Alex's eyes as she listened to Olivia's lecture, but she was not in the habit of trying to argue her way out of her spankings, so she accepted her scolding gracefully and obediently went to fetch the hairbrush that was never actually used to brush hair from Olivia's dresser, unaware that twenty years from now Olivia would still be using this very same hairbrush on her bottom when it was necessary.

"Why are you being spanked, angel?" Olivia asked as she gently guided Alex over her lap, flipped up Alex's skirt, and pulled her panties down to her knees.

"Because I got a D on a test that I didn't study for, and I have to learn not to be cocky." Alex whimpered as tears filled her eyes. Olivia had introduced Alex's bottom to the hairbrush one day after Alex had gotten a little too sassy with her, and Alex did not like that wicked implement at all.

"OWIE!" Alex winced when the hairbrush made contact with her bottom.

"I want you to feel this sting on your bottom, lovey, and remember that you _have_ to study," Olivia lectured as she spanked, "during the next four years you may come across courses that seem so easy that you think you can ace them without cracking open a book. That's understandable, but in no way is it excusable. You are eighteen years old, and it's time to start acting like a member of the real world. What were you doing when you were supposed to be studying?"

"OUCH! Just goofing off. OW! W-watching m-movies and d-doing my n-nails and s-stuff." tears began to fall down Alex's pretty face. She had a fresh manicure and pedicure as more proof of just how much time she had wasted when she should have been studying.

"So we can add irresponsibility to a list that's already too long." Olivia concluded.

"I'm sorry!" Alex choked on a sob after a particularly hard swat on her tender thigh.

"I know you are, sweetheart, because you're a good girl. I know you know how to behave, you just get off track sometimes and I have to set you straight. Are you going to get serious about studying from now on and be responsible?"

"Yes, I promise!" Alex cried.

"Are you going to get a cocky attitude and think that you can just slide by without putting in the work?"

"No!"

"Good girl. Just a few more hard spanks, sweetheart."

Olivia put considerable strength behind the last ten or so swats and then she threw down the hairbrush as if it had burned her and reached over to tenderly stroke Alex's long blonde hair while the younger girl lay across her lap, her shoulders wracked with sobs.

"Into the corner with you, angel." Olivia ordered kindly once Alex was back on her feet.

The crying blonde stood in the corner obediently. She put her hands on top of her head so she wouldn't be tempted to rub her bottom, which Olivia did not allow. Olivia's heart broke as she watched her love standing there, and the ten minutes passed just as slowly for Olivia as it did for Alex. Finally, Olivia got up and walked over to where Alex stood and gathered Alex into her arms, leading her out of the corner and back over to the bed where she sat with Alex on her lap and cuddled her close to her heart.

"Do you understand why you got a spanking over my knee, baby girl?" Olivia asked kindly.

"I-I have to s-study." in Alex's emotional state, it was a very simple answer, but it was good enough for Olivia.

"That's my good girl. I love you so much, princess. It's all over. No more spanking." Olivia cooed, rocking Alex, stroking her hair, and kissing her forehead.

"I l-love y-you too. I'm s-s-sorry." Alex wept. She adored hearing Olivia call her a 'good girl'.

"I know you're sorry, honey, and you are forgiven. You took your punishment very well and I'm so proud of you. I know it hurt a lot." Olivia spoke from experience, remembering being over her own Big Sister's lap more times than she cared to admit over the course of her freshman year of college.

"C-can I just s-stay here f-for a while?" Alex asked. She loved it when Olivia held her.

"I will hold you for as long as you want, princess." Olivia assured her with a smile, rocking slowly. She loved holding Alex as much as Alex loved being held. "Do you want to pull your panties up, or is it too sore?" Olivia tenderly patted Alex's skirt-covered bottom.

"It's too sore." more tears clouded Alex's eyes.

"It's okay, princess, you don't have to. It's just you and me in here and nobody will bother us. People here know better than to interrupt when a Big Sister is disciplining her Little Sister, unless the house is on fire." Olivia snuggled Alex close.

Except for Alex's crying, it was silent as the two girls sat and cuddled. Ten minutes passed, then twenty, then thirty, and still Alex stayed curled up in Olivia's lap crying, feeling very emotional but at the same time feeling very safe with Olivia's arms around her protectively. The stress of mid-terms had been building up for weeks and the hairbrush had assisted Alex in releasing all of that tension, on top of teaching her a lesson about studying. Being the loving Big Sister and girlfriend that she was, Olivia did not try to rush Alex. It would be completely Alex's decision when she was ready to get up.

"I'm tired." Alex mumbled through her tears.

"Getting a spanking is an exhausting deal," Olivia agreed sympathetically, "do you want to lie down and rest?"

"Can I lie down in here? I don't want to be alone in my room." Alex was very clingy after a sound spanking, but Olivia didn't mind.

"Sure, you can lie down on my bed. Here, let me tuck you in." Olivia assisted Alex in lying down on the bed on her stomach. She flipped Alex's skirt up so it was off of her bottom, and placed a light sheet over her.

"Have a nice rest, angel. I love you very much and I'll be right here when you wake up." Olivia bent over Alex and planted another kiss on her forehead.

Olivia waited until she was sure Alex was asleep, and then she walked over and quietly sat down at her desk. She had one last mid-term tomorrow afternoon and she needed to study for it.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: No real disciplinary action in this chapter; just a swat or two here and there to give us a little break from the discipline aspect and add a little fluff to the story.**

Spring break was upon them, and most of the girls in the sorority were headed for the beach. Alex had jumped at the opportunity when Olivia asked if she wanted to go. Olivia didn't go home very much since her mother was usually at the bar anyway, and Alex had gone home for a weekend not too long ago and her parents had told her to go have fun on her spring break. Olivia grinned and shook her head when Alex came to the car with three suitcases.

"Angel, we'll only be at the beach for four days, not the rest of our lives!" Olivia laughed.

"Well, I didn't know what to pack." Alex smiled sheepishly.

"I have pretty much everything we'll need. All you need is your suit and your cute self. I still can't believe you've never been to the beach. What did you do all summer when you were a kid?" Olivia struggled to fit Alex's suitcases in the trunk of her car along with her own suitcase.

"Mostly fight with my sister until mom found us some kind of chores to do. Separately, of course. We learned to get along because it was either play nice together or do boring chores separately." Alex laughed.

"Well, I was at the beach nearly every summer. You'll love it. I packed my surfboard, so I can teach you how to surf if you want."

"Aren't some of the other girls going to a party at some hotel?"

"Yep. I'm not going to that party, but you can if you want to. I rented us one of the cottages on the beach, and it's only about thirty minutes from the hotel. You can take my car if you promise to be careful with it and refill the gas tank."

Their cottage was a cozy one-bedroom overlooking the water. As soon as they were unpacked, the two girls changed into their suits, applied sunblock to each other, and headed for the beach. The weather was warm and sunny, perfect for splashing around in the water. Olivia taught Alex to surf and Alex discovered that she was quite good at it. Of course, she fell off the board several times, but Olivia was always right there to catch her before she went under. When they got tired of being in the water, they spread out two towels on the sand, although Alex glanced around to make sure nobody was paying attention to them, and then she crawled over and curled up in Olivia's lap. Olivia smiled and kissed Alex's forehead as she reached into her beach bag and pulled out two bottles of water, offering on of them to Alex.

"Here, sweetie. You need to drink or you'll get dehydrated. Are you hungry yet? I went to the kitchen before we left the house and I packed your favorite; a ham and cheese sandwich, an apple, and there's some tupperware in there full of salad." Olivia pointed to her bag, letting Alex help herself to whatever food sounded good. Alex raided the bag and pulled out the sandwich and the apple. The salad could be saved for later. Alex also spotted her favorite chocolate bar at the bottom of the bag, and seized it immediately.

"Aw, you found your surprise." Olivia laughed, poking Alex's exposed belly and getting an adorable giggle out of her. She scribbled her nails over Alex's skin for a few seconds, enjoying the sound of Alex's giggles, but stopped before Alex could even think about retaliating. That chocolate bar was gone in a matter of seconds, and Olivia rolled her eyes good-naturedly at Alex's "dessert before lunch" philosophy.

"I love you so much, princess. You're a good girl." Olivia cuddled Alex while she ate, speaking quietly in Alex's ear so they wouldn't be overheard, and Alex absolutely beamed at Olivia's words. Olivia tenderly patted Alex's bikini-clad bottom.

"I love you too, babe."

All was silent until Alex reached over and pinched Olivia's side.

"HEY!" the pinch didn't hurt at all, but Olivia still jumped in surprise.

"That's called _payback_ for tickling me!" Alex grinned playfully.

"Oh, really? Well, _this_ is what happens to little girls who pinch!" Olivia declared teasingly.

Olivia easily turned Alex over and playfully swatted her bottom ten times. Alex's bottom had dried off from being in the water, but even if it was still wet, Olivia was spanking her so gently that it did not hurt at all, it just left her bottom blushing lightly pink and feeling deliciously tingly. Olivia turned Alex back over face up and kissed her deeply.

"Aren't we breaking sorority rules?" Alex asked breathlessly between kisses.

"Nope," Olivia kissed Alex's neck, "the rule is not to have sex in the _house_. We're at least fifty miles away from there. Wanna go back to the cottage?"

Alex wanted nothing more in that moment.

Once their hormones stopped flying, Olivia and Alex got dressed and re-made the bed.

"What should I wear to the party tonight?" Alex asked, looking through her suitcases for something decent to wear.

"How about this? It's cute." Olivia held up Alex's black romper with pink and silver designs all over it. Tonight was not a formal party; it was just a way to celebrate spring break.

When it was time, Olivia handed over the keys to her car and reminded Alex to behave herself with a healthy swat to the seat of her romper. Alex kissed Olivia goodbye and promised to be a good girl.

Olivia knew that these kinds of parties tended to run late, so she was not worried when it was 10:30 and Alex was still not back yet. However, she started to panic when her cell phone rang thirty minutes later and Alex's name popped up on the caller ID.

"Hi, baby girl! Are you having fun?"

"Um, Liv, this is Amanda. There's been a problem and I'm bringing Alex back to you. Don't worry, I took your keys away from her."

Olivia's knew there could only be one reason that Alex was not driving herself back, and the brunette's heart dropped. She also knew there was no way she was going to be able to save Alex from Amanda this time.


	4. Chapter 4

Olivia couldn't remember the last time she felt so sick to her stomach. She paced back and forth outside the front door of the cottage on the beach, impatiently waiting for Alex and Amanda to arrive. Finally, the car pulled into the driveway. Olivia walked toward the blonde girl getting out from behind the wheel and tossing Olivia's keys to her. The two older girls opened the back door of the car and helped Alex step out onto the sand.

"HI, LIV!" Alex grinned drunkenly, her eyes half glazed over.

"Hi, yourself. Come on, into the house with you. You need a shower or a bath or something and then you're going to bed."

"I don't wanna dance in a tree." Alex whined as she was lead into the house.

"You're not in a tree, silly." Olivia rolled her eyes.

"I found her practically passed out on the floor. Apparently she decided to help herself to maybe three or four bottles of beer and the bartender didn't bother to check her ID. Liv, you know that when we get back to school, I have to deal with this, right? It's not something I can just ignore and let you handle yourself like I did on the first day."

"Oh, trust me, I _will_ be handling it, but I understand that you have jurisdiction in this situation." the thought of anyone laying a hand on her baby made Olivia want to cry, but she held it in. Alex would be doing plenty of crying for everybody in the coming days.

"Good. You guys can enjoy the rest of your spring break, but when we get back to school, she needs to be punished. And I don't want to see her at anymore parties without you there to supervise her."

"Deal. Thanks for bringing her back in one piece."

"No problem. We're sorority sisters, we help each other out." with that, Amanda left to walk back to her own cottage for the night.

Olivia somehow managed to wrestle Alex out of her clothes, into a quick bath, and into a her pajama pants and tank. Olivia woke up a few hours later to a gagging sound coming from the bathroom. Knowing exactly what was happening, Olivia made her way toward the noise and found Alex with her head in the toilet, although she wasn't sure how Alex had even made it to the bathroom on her own.

"It's okay, baby girl. I'm here." Olivia rubbed Alex's heaving back with one hand and held back her hair with the other. Alex stayed in the bathroom hugging the toilet for the rest of the night.

"UGH!" Alex groaned when the bathroom light came on and flooded the room with light, which did not help the horrible pounding in her head. She blinked and looked around in confusion, noticing a blanket covering her. She did not remember falling asleep on the bathroom floor. Come to think of it, she didn't remember much of anything from the night before.

"Come on, baby. Off the floor. Time to wake up." Olivia helped Alex to stand up off the bathroom floor and led her to the small cottage kitchen where there was tea and toast waiting for her. Alex wrinkled her nose at the idea of food.

"I don't wanna eat." she mumbled.

"I know you don't, angel, but I want to see at least one of those pieces of toast gone and all of your tea."

"Why do I feel like hell?" Alex asked.

"What you are feeling right now is what is known as a hangover. Do you remember anything about last night?"

"I remember taking your car to go to the party and arriving at the hotel, but not much after that."

"I'm not surprised you don't remember. Amanda called me from your cell phone around 11:00 and she brought you back to me. Apparently you got a little carried away with the alcohol last night."

"Oh. How did I end up on the bathroom floor?"

"Somehow you managed to get yourself from the bed to the bathroom during the night to throw up, and you fell asleep in there. I tried to put you back in bed, but you were out cold, so I just left you there with a blanket."

Alex nibbled on her toast and sipped her tea while she listened to Olivia explain to her about what had happened last night. She had a sinking feeling that she was in huge trouble, especially since it was Amanda who brought her back to the cottage, but her raging headache was her main concern at the moment.

"Here, take this. It will help your head." Olivia walked over and placed a small white pill in the palm of Alex's hand.

"Thanks. So what are we doing today?" Alex swallowed the pill and chased it with a gulp of tea.

Olivia just stared at her as if she had grown another head.

"Well, _I_ have plans to join Kim and Amanda for lunch at one of the local restaurants. _You_ are going to stay in this cottage like a good girl and think about all the things that could have happened to you last night if Amanda hadn't been there to help you. In fact, I want you to sit down with a piece of paper and write me a list. Maybe if you do that, seeing it in your own words will help you realize just how much danger you put yourself in. After you do that, I want you to write a letter to Amanda apologizing for last night, and thanking her for bringing you back to me. Until I get back from lunch, the TV stays off and the beach is off limits. You sit on the couch and think."

Alex did not feel well at all, and tears filled her eyes as Olivia basically sentenced her to time-out. Olivia sighed and helped Alex to stand. She took Alex's place in the chair and cuddled Alex on her lap, rocking slowly.

"Come here. I love you very much, princess, and nothing is ever going to change that. But what you did was unacceptable on a number of levels. I'm afraid I'm going to have to be very strict with you, and when we get back to school, I'm afraid you have to face the consequences with Amanda as well."

"What is she going to do to me?" Alex asked fearfully.

"She'll probably paddle you in front of the rest of the sorority. That's what happened the last time one of the girls got drunk." Olivia replied honestly. She didn't want to frighten Alex, but Alex needed to know what was likely in store for her.

"WHAT?!" Alex shrieked, and then whimpered as her head protested the loud noise. She had never received a paddling before, and the thought of receiving one in front of the rest of the sorority was horrifying.

"Shh," Olivia tenderly stroked Alex's temple, "it's going to be okay, sweetheart."

"Why can't you just spank me? You have before!"

"I am going to spank you, but Amanda is the one who handles public rule breaking, like getting drunk at a party, so I'm afraid you're going to have to deal with her as well."

"You're going to spank me too?" Alex whimpered tearfully.

"Yes, baby girl, I am going to spank you on your bare bottom as soon as I get back from lunch. Amanda is going to punish you when we get back to school for breaking sorority rules and getting drunk at the party, and I am going to punish you today for drinking underage and for disobeying me. I warned you to be a good girl last night."

Before she left, Olivia placed the wooden hairbrush on the coffee table where Alex would be able to see it until Olivia got back. She kissed a tearful Alex's forehead, nose, and lips several times and gave her a loving hug before heading out the door, leaving Alex to sit on the couch with a pad of paper and a pen and think about her behavior.

When Olivia returned to the cottage, Alex was still on the couch exactly where she was supposed to be, but she was not sitting there thinking about her behavior like she was supposed to be doing. Olivia grinned at her sweet little Alex sound asleep. Trying not to wake her, Olivia sat down on the coffee table in front of the couch and took the pad of paper and pen from Alex's hand, seeing that Alex had obediently done as she was told.

 _What I did wrong:_

 _I drank underage._

 _I disobeyed Olivia (I promised to be good)_

 _I broke the law (underage drinking)_

 _I broke the sorority's rules (getting drunk)_

 _What could have happened if Amanda wasn't there to help me:_

 _I could have driven drunk_

 _I could have gotten in an accident if I drove drunk_

 _I could have injured or killed myself if I drove drunk_

 _I could have injured or killed someone else if I drove drunk_

 _I could have gone to jail if I had caused an accident_

 _I could have gotten my license taken away if I drove drunk_

 _I could have given myself alcohol poisoning if I drank too much_

 _If I tried to walk back, I could have gotten kidnapped/raped/hit by a car/etc._

 _I could have totaled Olivia's car_

Olivia took the pen and crossed out number nine. She couldn't care less about the damn car; she could easily walk or ride her bike had there been any damage to it. Alex's health and safety was infinitely more important.

On a separate sheet of paper was the letter that Olivia had told Alex to write to Amanda.

 _Dear Amanda,_

 _I am sorry for my inexcusable behavior last night. I understand that the sorority has certain standards even while on vacation, and by getting drunk at the party last night I did not uphold those standards. I understand that I have three years to wait until I can drink legally, and when that time comes I understand that I have to know my limits and keep within them. Olivia is going to spank me for drinking underage and disobeying her, but I'm told that I also must face the music with you for getting drunk at the party in the first place. I am not looking forward to it, but I promise to cooperate with my punishment to the best of my ability, and I promise to never get drunk at a a party again. I woke up this morning with such a headache that I never even want to look at another bottle of alcohol ever again. Thank you for finding me last night and helping me get back to the cottage safely. I realize that lots of things could have happened to me had you not been there to help me._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Alex_

Olivia beamed with pride. She put the papers and pen aside and stroked the side of Alex's face, kissing her forehead.

"Alex, I'm back, lovey."

Alex slowly opened her eyes and sat up with a sleepy smile. She started to get up, but then it occurred to her that she wasn't sure if she was allowed to get up off the couch yet, so she stayed put. Olivia got up from the coffee table and sat down on the couch, pulling Alex into her lap and cuddling her close to her heart. Alex's "time-out" was officially over.

"I'm so proud of you, princess. I read what you wrote, and you did a beautiful job. You can give your letter to Amanda either tonight or tomorrow. Are you ready to get your spanking over with?"

"Yeah, if we have to." Alex agreed reluctantly.

"Good girl." Olivia kissed Alex's forehead and easily flipped Alex across her lap, pulling down her pants and panties in one motion.

"Why are you being spanked, darling?" Olivia asked, gently patting Alex's bottom with her hand.

"B-because I drank underage and I disobeyed you. I promised to behave at the party and I didn't." Alex whimpered, feeling Olivia's hand on her bottom.

"Good girl. The first part of your spanking with my hand is for disobeying me. When I tell you to behave when you go somewhere, like to a party, I expect you to obey me and behave. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I understand. I'm sorry I screwed up." tears filled Alex's eyes.

"You are human, sweetie, you are going to screw up from time to time. The important part is accepting responsibility for our actions, accepting the consequences of our actions, and learning from our mistakes. Now put your head down. The sooner we start, the sooner we can be finished."

It didn't take long before Alex was crying while Olivia spanked her bottom with her hand. When Alex's bottom was glowing a uniform shade of dark pink and Alex was crying freely, Olivia reached over and picked up the wooden hairbrush from the coffee table, tapping it against Alex's bottom. Alex began to cry even harder.

"Are you ready for the second half of your punishment, baby girl?"

"I don't want anymore." Alex choked out pitifully.

"I know you don't, honey," Olivia sympathized, "I know it hurts. I'm only spanking you for your own good, to keep you safe. You've been so brave for me so far. Can you be brave just a little longer, and then I can hold you?"

"O-okay." Alex understood that this spanking was saving her life, and she wanted nothing more in that moment than to be held, so she resolved to be brave.

"That's my good girl. Tell me what this part of your punishment is for, princess."

"I b-broke the l-law and d-drank un-underage." Alex sobbed out.

"I read your letter to Amanda," Olivia spoke as she began to spank, "and you clearly understand the laws about drinking, because you stated that you understand that you have three years to wait, and you also stated that when the day comes that you are allowed to drink you understand that you have to know your limits. And judging from the list you made, you also clearly understand what could have happened to you last night. Amanda and Kim are both twenty one. Legally, they are allowed to drink. You and I are both underage and are _not_ allowed to drink. The law is not there to spoil your fun, it is there to keep you safe."

When Alex was lying limply across Olivia's lap sobbing brokenheartedly, Olivia knew that the lesson had been learned and she threw down the hairbrush as if it had burned her. She tenderly turned Alex over and cuddled her close to her heart, rocking slowly.

"Such a brave girl. It's all over, baby. Just let it all out. That's my good girl."

"I'm sorry!" Alex wailed.

"I know you are, sweetie, and everything is forgiven."

"P-please d-don't let A-Amanda p-paddle me, L-Livy." Alex pleaded through her sobs. The thought of what was to come still haunted her. Olivia sighed and cuddled Alex closer.

"I'm afraid I can't save you this time, princess. You have to be a brave girl and face the music. But you don't have to think about it for two whole days. Today's spanking is all over with and you're still my good girl." somehow Olivia just knew that these were going to be a very clingy two days.

Alex fell asleep in Olivia's arms feeling safe and loved, but dreading her return to school.


	5. Chapter 5

Olivia knew her sweet little Alex very well. The last two days of their spring break was spent mostly inside the cottage and besides going to the bathroom, Alex was glued to Olivia's side. She constantly asked to be cuddled, and Olivia indulgently obliged, refusing to deny Alex the physical contact that she clearly needed. If Alex could have figured out how to safely sit on Olivia's lap in the car on the way home, she would have done so. When they returned, Amanda informed them that Alex's punishment would take place that evening before dinner in the den and Alex was to report there at 5:00 pm sharp.

"Princess, you are going to wear a hole in the floor." Olivia sat on her bed and flipped absent-mindedly through an old magazine she hadn't gotten around to tossing out yet. She was getting dizzy watching Alex pace back and forth.

"I can't help it. I'm scared." Alex was already trying not to cry as she paced. She felt too jittery to sit still. She knew exactly what to expect when Olivia punished her but she had no idea what to expect from Amanda, and the idea of fifty sets of eyes on her while she was being paddled did nothing to calm her nerves.

"Come here." Olivia said in a soothing tone.

Whenever Olivia told Alex to 'come here', it usually meant that she was either going to be spanked, kissed, or cuddled. When Alex reached Olivia's side, Olivia pulled her onto her lap and cuddled her close to her heart, rocking slowly.

"It's going to be okay, baby love. The only difference between this spanking and any spanking you've ever gotten from me is that this spanking is not going to be from me. You are allowed to be sad about it. You are allowed to cry all you want while it is happening and afterward. As soon as it is over, we will come back here and I will hold you as long as you want, just the same as always. Nobody will judge you because each and every one of us knows what it feels like to be spanked, including Amanda, and if anybody makes fun of you they're going to have to deal with me." there was a protective glint in Olivia's eyes that Alex adored.

"Liv, it's time." Amanda's voice crackled through the intercom system in Olivia's room, knowing that Alex was probably in Olivia's room with her. Olivia reached over and pressed the button.

"We're coming."

Olivia cuddled Alex for a few more seconds, and then patted her bottom, encouraging her to stand up from her lap. As they walked through the halls and down the stairs to the den together, Olivia guided Alex with a steady hand on her back. Tears were already forming in Alex's eyes, and they began to fall when they walked into the den. Everyone was already in the spacious room waiting for them. There was a wooden chair from the dining room at the front of the room with a cushion on it, and Amanda stood beside the chair with a large wooden paddle in her hand. Alex hid her face in Olivia's shoulder as Olivia led her to the front of the room.

"Alex?" Amanda asked kindly with a sympathetic expression. Despite popular opinion, she wasn't completely heartless.

Alex stayed cuddled in Olivia's arms, but looked up when Amanda spoke to her to show that she was listening.

"Hi, sweetheart. I know this completely sucks, but we're all here for you and we all love you. Liv is here and she is going to be allowed to hold you the whole time. I have already told everyone why we are here today, and you know why we are here today, so we don't need to go over it again. Thank you for the apology note, by the way. I trust you understand that what you did is unacceptable, and now it's time to deal with the consequences. First I need you to pull down your jeans and panties."

Alex looked up at Olivia and silently pleaded with tear-filled baby blues. She couldn't bring herself to bare her own bottom in front of everyone. Olivia instinctively understood what was being asked of her, and unsnapped Alex's jeans before pulling them down to her knees, followed quickly by her panties. Her bottom had completely recovered and there was no trace of the spanking she had received two days ago. Amanda said nothing, allowing this small disobedience to her instructions. It wasn't the first time a Big Sister had bared her Little Sister's bottom for a public paddling and it probably wouldn't be the last.

"Now Olivia is going to stand behind the chair and you are going to hop up on this cushion on your knees and lean forward so your bottom is sticking out a little." Amanda pointed to the cushion.

Olivia assisted Alex in kneeling on the chair facing the back of it with her bottom facing the room. Olivia stood behind the chair and Alex leaned forward slightly to rest her head on Olivia's chest and wrap her arms around Olivia's middle, leaning on Olivia for support and comfort and sticking her bottom out the way Amanda told her to. Olivia held Alex and stroked her hair tenderly. Alex was grateful that her bottom was facing the rest of the sorority because her face was as red as a tomato.

"That's my good girl. I love you, angel." Olivia whispered in Alex's ear so nobody else could hear, and if Alex wasn't crying she'd beam.

"All right," Amanda tapped the paddle against Alex's bottom, "you are going to receive one hundred swats with the paddle, Alex. Don't reach back."

Alex burst into sobs when she heard how many swats she would be getting, and Olivia felt more pressure being applied to her ribs as Alex clung to her tighter. In response, Olivia cuddled Alex closer to her heart, still stroking her hair. The first hard swat of the paddle landed and Alex jumped in surprise. The only sounds that filled the room was that of the paddle and Alex's cries of pain. Olivia held Alex tight and whispered to her comfortingly while Alex sobbed and pleaded for her punishment to be over, promising over and over to be a good girl. Amanda allowed a few seconds in between swats to let Alex catch her breath and to let the sting and the lesson sink in, but the spanking moved at a fairly brisk pace and it was soon time for the last ten swats.

"Alex?" Amanda raised her voice over the sound of Alex's crying to get the girl's attention. Poor Alex was nearly beside herself.

"Y-y-ye-yes?" Alex choked out, her speech hampered by her sobbing.

"You're doing really well, sweetheart. We're almost finished. Only ten more swats, and I want you to count them, and remember your promise to never get drunk again. Can you do that?"

Alex couldn't speak, but she nodded.

"Good girl. Ten more swats, then it's all over."

 _SWAT!_

"O-o-one!"

 _SWAT!_

"T-t-two!"

 _SWAT!_

"T-th-threeeeeee!"

 _SWAT!_

"FOUR! P-p-please s-s-stop!" If Alex wasn't clinging so tightly to Olivia, she would have reached back.

 _SWAT!_

"F-fi-five!"

"Halfway there, princess." Olivia encouraged kindly.

 _SWAT!_

"S-s-six!"

 _SWAT!_

"S-seven!"

 _SWAT!_

"E-EIGHT!"

 _SWAT!_

"N-n-n-niiiiiiiiinnneee!"

 _SWAT!_

"T-t-ten! I'm s-so s-s-sorryyyyyyy!"

The whole room seemed to heave a collective sigh of relief. Some of the younger girls were visibly shaken and had tears in their own eyes. Other girls wore expressions that dripped with sympathy for Alex. Nobody was laughing or even thinking about making fun of her. Alex wouldn't be the only one who needed to be cuddled that evening. Public punishments were hard on everyone. Amanda turned and addressed the crowd.

"This doesn't happen very often around here, and I hope it doesn't happen again for a very long time. Please do not make a repeat necessary. Dinner is ready for whoever wants it, so come up here one by one and give Alex a kiss, then quietly leave the room." Amanda was the first to gently plant a kiss on Alex's cheek.

In all, Alex received fifty kisses, not counting the numerous ones she continuously received from Olivia, who was still holding her tightly and stroking her hair.

"Do you want some dinner, dear?" one of the girls offered Alex kindly. Alex, unable to speak properly at the moment, just shook her head. The last thing on her mind right now was food. She just wanted Olivia to take her upstairs and hold her forever.

"Put a plate in the oven and I'll come get it for her later. Thank you." Olivia spoke up on Alex's behalf.

Finally, the room was empty except for Olivia and Alex, who was still kneeling on the chair crying.

"You can get up whenever you're ready, darling, and we'll go upstairs and cuddle." Olivia continued to hold Alex, stroking her hair, kissing her forehead, and rubbing her heaving back.

Very slowly, Alex stood up, nearly tripping over her jeans and panties tangled around her legs. Olivia bent down with Alex leaning on her for support.

"Step out, sweetheart." Olivia assisted Alex in stepping completely out of her jeans and panties.

Once the two were back in Olivia's bedroom, Olivia tossed Alex's jeans and panties aside and settled Alex on her lap for a well-deserved cuddle.

"There, there," Olivia cooed as she rocked Alex slowly, "It's all over, lovey. All over. I'm _so_ proud of you, angel. You were _such_ a good girl down there. _So_ brave and strong and graceful. Even _I_ can't take one of Amanda's paddlings so well. You're my good girl and I love you _so_ much." Olivia smothered Alex with tender praise while the blonde clung to her and sobbed.

Alex fell asleep in Olivia's arms and Olivia tucked her into her bed for a nap. When Alex woke up, she went to her own room and changed into a long nightgown that didn't require panties. Then she went in search of Olivia and found her watching a movie with some of the other girls. Olivia smiled up at her and opened her arms, welcoming Alex to join them, and Alex eagerly crawled into Olivia's lap, grateful when nobody said anything about it.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This is the final chapter of this story.**

"Tell me again what's going to happen tomorrow?" Alex begged for what felt like the millionth time.

Olivia smiled indulgently as she placed a sandwich and milk in front of Alex before sitting down and turning to her own lunch. She understood that Alex was nervous about her initiation and she would explain it as many times as Alex needed her to.

"Here, baby, you have to eat. There are no classes tomorrow, but I'll have to wake you up early anyway so you can shower and dress. All of our pledges wear schoolgirl outfits for initiation, kind of to symbolize your transition from a schoolgirl into a woman. I'll braid your hair for you. We'll go into the initiation room and you'll stand in a line with all the other pledges according to your pledge points. I believe there's thirteen of you this year, but I'm not sure what number in line you are; we'll find out in the morning. Amanda will give her usual speech, officially welcoming you into the sorority as sisters. After that, you'll be asked to bend over one by one and you'll get a number of swats with a special initiation paddle. After that, you'll be given your official sorority candle, you'll light them, recite the sisterhood creed, and then the ceremony will be over." Olivia gave Alex as much detail as she could about what was going to happen.

"Will it hurt?" Alex bit her lower lip nervously, her baby blue eyes filled with apprehension.

"Yes, honey, I'm afraid it will. Do you remember when Amanda paddled you over spring break? The initiation paddle is much heavier than the punishment paddle. Your paddling over spring break was for an actual infraction. Your initiation paddling is not a punishment, so you'll only be getting twenty swats, but they will be given full force on the bare. You'll be asked to take it like a good girl, but it will be perfectly okay if you want to cry. I won't be able to hold you immediately after your paddling like I always do, but I will hold you after the ceremony for as long as you want and you can have another good cry if you want to."

As she ate her sandwich, Alex mulled over this information in her mind. After her paddling over spring break several months ago, she hadn't gotten into anymore trouble that required Amanda's involvement and had only found herself over Olivia's lap one time for being late for a sorority meeting without a good reason. Alex truly enjoyed being in her sorority and had formed many friendships that she would have for the rest of her life. Being spanked sucked, but she understood that without rules and consequences, unnecessary chaos could easily ensue.

As promised, Olivia woke Alex up at seven am sharp the next morning. Alex showered and changed into the schoolgirl outfit that had been provided for her. She sat at her vanity while Olivia braided her hair, and saw in the mirror just how childish and ridiculous she looked. The plaid skirt barely covered her bottom, and the white blouse strained tightly against her breasts. The whole point of making the pledges dress like this for initiation was to symbolize their transition from childhood into womanhood, and Alex definitely felt like a child.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Amanda told me that you are number four out of thirteen pledges this year, because you have the fourth highest number of pledge points, so that means you'll be fourth in line. We have a little bit of time before we have to go downstairs, so come here, please."

Alex smiled when Olivia led her over to the bed and guided Alex to cuddle on her lap. The pretty blonde snuggled into Olivia's arms, feeling completely content. She understood that something important was about to be said, so she focused all of her attention on Olivia.

"I'm _so_ proud of you, princess. You've done very well this year and today is a very important day in your college career. You're such a good girl and I just want to make sure you understand just how much I love you and just how proud I am of you."

Alex beamed so brightly, she thought her face would crack. Olivia wasn't just her Big Sister, she was also her girlfriend and Alex loved making Olivia proud of her.

"I love you." Alex smiled as she cuddled into Olivia's arms.

"I love you too, baby. I also have a question for you. You know that the university doesn't allow freshman to live off campus, but since you'll be a sophomore next year and I'll be a junior, I was wondering if maybe you'd like to move in together off campus next year. Sorority members aren't required to live here in the sorority house unless we want to. If we live off campus, we don't have to follow the sorority's rules about sex and we can officially start our lives together, because you, Alexandra Justine Cabot, are the love of my life, and I know that I will be with you until the day I die."

Just when Alex thought her smile couldn't get any brighter, she was now convinced that she was going to burst wide open with pleasure and her insides were going to spill out all over the floor. The pretty blonde threw her arms around Olivia, causing the brunette detective in training to laugh happily.

"I'll take that as a yes. We'll start looking through the papers and find a nice place to live. For now, I better get you downstairs or Amanda is going to wring my neck. Let's go." Olivia patted Alex's bottom affectionately.

Down in the initiation room, the atmosphere was filled with a mixture of excitement and apprehension. All of the pledges were immensely proud of themselves for making it through the initiation process all the way to the end. They were also nervous because they had all been informed by their Big Sisters that they would be paddled today. Olivia helped Alex find her proper place in line, kissed Alex's forehead, and then went to sit down with the rest of the sorority. Amanda's speech was brief and to the point, congratulating all of the pledges for their success and officially welcoming them into the sorority as sisters. She encouraged each of them to be proud of their accomplishments and to wear the title 'sorority member' with honor and grace. When Amanda was finished speaking, she reached over and picked up what Alex assumed was the initiation paddle, and she began to get nervous again. The paddle was huge, made of very heavy wood and had eight holes drilled into it.

"Now it's time for your rite of passage, which is your initiation paddling. One by one, you will face the wall, pull down your panties to your knees, and grab your ankles. You will each receive twenty swats on the bare. We'll start with the girl with the highest number of pledge points, which is Michelle, who has eighty six points."

There were three girls ahead of Alex in line. As each girl received her twenty swats, Alex kept her nervous baby blues focused on Olivia. All three girls were sobbing by the time their paddlings were over. When it came time for Alex's paddling, Olivia winked at her to encourage her to be brave.

"Alex, assume the position, please. Try to take your paddling like a good girl." Amanda repeated the same words she had said to the first three girls.

Alex obediently did as she was told, pulled down her panties, and grasped her ankles. So far, none of the girls had broken position, and Alex did not want to be the first to do so. Alex cried out in shock and pain when the paddle landed on her bottom for the first time. Olivia hadn't been kidding at all; the initiation paddle was _far_ worse than the punishment paddle. Alex grasped her ankles tightly as she began to sob after the eighth swat, determined to make it through this without breaking position. She could feel Olivia's eyes on her and felt safe knowing that Olivia was nearby to watch over her. She couldn't wait for the ceremony to be over so that Olivia could hold her.

"Good girl. Stand up. You may rub your bottom." Amanda said when the final swat had been delivered. Alex slowly stood up, her shoulders wracked with sobs. Even though Amanda had already given permission, Alex blinked through her tears and looked at Olivia for her permission to rub her bottom. Olivia nodded at Alex, silently granting permission. Olivia smiled at Alex sympathetically.

By the time it was over, all thirteen pledges were sobbing and wailing. Thirteen bottoms were crimson and sore, and thirteen girls would be sleeping on their stomachs that night. Amanda put the paddle away and waited for a few minutes until all the girls were fairly composed, although they were all still whimpering and crying quietly.

"You all accepted your paddlings very well. You have all spent the last few months learning and memorizing the sisterhood creed, so now it's time to light your candles and recite it." Amanda handed each girl a single candle. A lighter was passed down the line as each girl lit her own candle. As a group, they recited the creed. When they were finished, a cheer broke out among the sorority members sitting in the audience. The ceremony was officially over and now it was time to celebrate. With a grin, Amanda spoke out over the commotion.

"You are now officially members of Phi Delta Gamma. Welcome to the family!"

Alex was always clingy after a sound spanking, and today was no different. She stuck to Olivia's side like velcro as finger sandwiches and punch were passed around. Olivia rubbed Alex's back and whispered in her ear so that nobody else could hear.

"We'll sneak away in a few minutes and then I'll hold you, baby."

Alex smiled gratefully when Olivia took her hand a few minutes later and led her out of the room, as promised. They went upstairs to Alex's room where Olivia sat down on Alex's bed and welcomed Alex onto her lap for a cuddle. Alex snuggled into Olivia's arms and let her tears fall freely. Olivia rocked Alex slowly and reached down to tenderly rub Alex's bottom, hoping to provide some relief. With her free hand, Olivia reached up and took out the ribbons from Alex's hair, letting her braids fall loose and gently stroking Alex's long blonde hair.

Alex's tears weren't entirely due to the pain in her bottom, and she was surprised that she was feeling so emotional over the events of the day. Over the course of her freshman year, she had learned that her sorority truly was like a family, and she loved being a part of it.

Freshman year would end in a few weeks, and Alex would officially move out of the sorority house and into an apartment with Olivia. They would start their new lives together and face together whatever the future brought, preparing for their respective careers, getting married someday, and possibly one day raising a family. Olivia had said that Alex was the love of her life. Alex completely reciprocated those feelings. Life was so good.


End file.
